


离考试结束还有多久（翠兰）

by Akiyamadaisuke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyamadaisuke/pseuds/Akiyamadaisuke
Summary: 第一人称向偷窥车，部分R18描写，肉难吃极了。Out Of Character注意。校园AU，秀秀留级学生兰兰监考老师设定，第一人称叙述人是原创角色。从梦里得来的脑洞。词汇量小，没什么文化，也不是什么好学生。所以有任何错误之处敬请指正。请广大考生注意，考试途中尽量不要去上厕所，也不要尝试调戏监考老师。如果被记违纪，那叫No zuo no die why you try。（为什么我没有兰兰这样的老师啊你妈的）





	离考试结束还有多久（翠兰）

　　我盯着坐我旁边那个留级生崔呈秀已经很久了。

　　第一堂考数学的时候我看他一副恹恹的模样，还以为他贵体欠安；然而他在看到监考老师进考场的那一瞬间忽然激动了起来，如果要我找个喻体的话，呃，像极了屠夫年前盯着圈内的猪羊。噢我绝无对老师不敬的意思，但那道目光过于赤裸炽热，叫人无法忽视。我转头看向监考老师，他对着崔呈秀的目光皱了皱眉，背过身去在黑板“监考员”一栏里写下了三个大字“高攀龙”。然后他开始分发草稿纸和试卷。发到崔呈秀那里时我看到崔呈秀一把扯过了高老师的衣袖，然后半站了起来，附在高攀龙耳边小声地说了什么；接着我看见高老师脸上的红晕以肉眼可见的速度扩散开去，带着些愠怒地瞪了崔呈秀一眼，然后继续向前分发答题卡。

　　我盯着他俩的互动，忽然想起来挺久以前看过的一个师生向本子。念及此我赶紧强迫自己把视线转回试卷。高攀龙高老师在学生们的口碑中向来是个神龙见尾不见首的可远观而不可亵玩的角色，是备受敬仰的人。我要这么想，实在是太对不起老师了。

　　不过……说起来，崔呈秀的草稿纸用得好像有点太快了。他老是跑上讲台去然后拿回一张草稿纸——我都怀疑他是不是只在每一张草稿纸上写了一个公式就判定它的使用价值到此结束。我悄悄抬头看崔呈秀再一次往讲台上跑，然后似乎……扳过高老师的脸往上面吻了一下？我害怕是自己看错了，毕竟我并无意对老师不敬。于是我瞪大了眼。然而崔呈秀只是从讲台上又抓了一张草稿纸，飞快地跑回座位去。我四顾，周围人都埋首于试卷之中，与数字符号艰难撕扯。没有人注意到总是往讲台上跑的崔呈秀。高老师的声音此时幽幽地响起：“请同学们认真答题，离考试结束还有半小时呢。”

　　我一惊，吐了下舌头，赶紧把头低下去看题，用眼角余光瞟到高老师拉开考场门走了出去，在走廊上站定，像是想要从考试的氛围中挣脱。然后我感受到旁边的崔呈秀也走了出去。一开始我以为他是想上洗手间，所以并没有太在意。然而在我的手表指针已经缓缓移动了五个小格，崔呈秀还是没有回来。这家伙，怕不是淹死在厕所里了吧？我四顾，在确认了巡考老师没有出现在附近以后悄悄地把姿势改为半蹲，这样看得更清楚一些。

　　然后我看到了我人生当中最不可思议的一幕：崔呈秀正把那个学生们心目中的高岭之花高老师按在走廊的廊柱上，和他接吻，一只手不安分地滑进高老师的上衣，让高老师随着他的节奏微微颤抖。高老师的表情明显是在隐忍对方所做的一切。——或许他只是单纯不想毁了自己在同学们心中为人师表的模样。

　　可是他的面颊潮红，他的浅色裤子也已经湿透，黑黑的一摊在裆前万分醒目。或许高老师需要一条新的黑色裤子。我唐突地想，否则他怕是不会再踏进考室一步。可是谁会给他送裤子？高师母？不过再怎么说，自己的丈夫被一个男性学生上了这件事都不是什么光荣的事情。就算高师母要来，怕也是不会弄出什么大动静。当然更大的可能是她不会来吧。

　　啊，这个play也太刺激了些。当下的狗血爱情小说敢不敢这么写啊。我暗自吐槽着，感觉自己的身体竟然也该死地起了反应。等等，我不就是偷窥一下两个男人之间的性行为吗？为什么我自己会比自己被上了还要兴奋啊喂！我强制自己把注意力集中到试卷上，但无论如何安不下心来。离考试结束还有十五分钟，高老师和崔呈秀还是没有回来。我望着身边空空荡荡的座位和空空荡荡的讲台，心头总会浮现出他们二人交合在一起的画面，甚至自带喘息和啪啪啪的声音的特效，实在是真实感十足。最后我还是按捺不住自己的好奇心，向坐在后排的巡考监考员示意要去厕所，偷偷摸摸溜了出来。我提心吊胆地向走廊那边望一眼，崔呈秀他们已经不在那里了。是发现了有人在偷窥吗？我的脸颊忽然烧了起来，有一种小孩子偷糖吃却被当场抓获的窘迫感。

　　灰溜溜地溜进厕所，我解开裤带打算解决生理问题，然后恰好听见我的隔壁间传来了不应该传来的声音。是被刻意压低的喘息，还有崔呈秀略带些沙哑的声线，低低地说：

　　“高老师这里可真是暖和得很。”

　　我小心翼翼地把耳朵贴到墙上。我现在和隔间只有一墙的距离。他们的对话不说清清楚楚，但也可以被我听得差不多。说实话我实在想不出我自己到底有什么理由去偷窥他们二人的做爱。大概是想要抓住那个一看上去就很屌的留级生的把柄？无论是什么理由，总之一向中规中矩的我就是仔细地听着隔壁的动静，生怕错过了什么。在一阵皮肤相撞的啪啪声过后，高老师的声音传过来，是很轻的声音：“崔呈秀……你还真是不怕被人发现身败名裂么？”

　　“那又如何，有高老师陪我一起呢。”我可以想象出隔间崔呈秀嬉皮笑脸的模样，以及被噎到的高老师的一瞬间的惊诧。又是一阵沉默以后高老师再度开口：

　　“……离考试结束还有多久？”

　　“十五分钟。放心吧，高老师，我担保你可以赶回去收你的数学试卷。反正我一个字没动。”崔呈秀的声音似乎非常的……理不直气也壮？我忽然理解为什么老师们平时在看到崔呈秀时露出的是那种表情了。

　　我回忆了一下他座位上堆着的没有用过的草稿纸，暗自谴责了他浪费纸张的行为。不写卷子的话不如不来好了，还扯那么多草稿纸干什么呢？不过如果他翘掉了今日的考试，可能就遇不上高老师了……我记得要说起来的话，高老师应该算是和他“有仇”的。要不是高老师认为他这个成绩无法继续升入下一级，可能崔呈秀现在已经在高一级的教学楼里继续乐逍遥，最后混一张毕业证了。然而高老师来插了一脚。本来这件事还有商量的余地，这下是彻底没戏唱了。我不知道崔呈秀是否对此事依旧怀恨于心，只是猜想崔呈秀的此次行动是一次彻头彻尾的报仇。

　　我不能在厕所里呆的太久，那样会引起监考老师的怀疑。我看了看手表，距离我进来已经有五分钟了。我必须得回考场去，等待考试结束的铃声响起。我不是崔呈秀，以出来上厕所的名义干其它事情，我是无法心安理得的。但这的确太刺激了。我坐回座位，盯着卷子，在厕所里听到的一切不停在我耳边回响，眩晕得像一场梦境。我刚刚……是不是围观了一场强奸？我反复询问着自己，连崔呈秀什么时候回来的都不知道。我注意到崔呈秀坐回来的时候考试结束的铃声已经刺耳地打响。我看到高老师一向严谨地扣好的衣领扣子凌乱地崩裂开，露出的脖颈上隐隐约约有欢爱过的痕迹。他的动作有些僵硬——尽管他似乎是很尽力地避免别人看出来些端倪。

　　但我什么都知道。


End file.
